


Relief

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [40]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect!Elsa, Casselsa Son AU, Charlemagne the Dog, F/F, Feels, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), New York City, Officer!Cassandra, References to Real People, Short One Shot, please be respectful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: A little modern AU blurb to commemorate a historic moment.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Casselsa Collection [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Relief

When she sees the update on her phone, Elsa's heart stops.

She gasps, hand over her mouth as she looks. Scrolls through. Checks for confirmation.

It's real. It's for real this time.

Tears well up in her eyes.

In that moment, Elsa just needs someone to hug. And so she embraces her precious boy, Charlemagne, as she chokes out happy sobs. He licks her face, sensing that his mommy is in need of attention. But she doesn't seem distressed...

When she sees the update on her phone, Cassandra's heart stops.

She nearly drops the pastries in her arm, a late morning brunch she picked up after another uneasy night following another long shift at the precinct. It's been a hard week for her - and her wife. For everyone. So much uncertainty, so much fear. Even when the results began tilting in the right direction, they were still apprehensive.

And afraid for what the future may hold.

But all of that vanishes the moment she sees the headlines. As she scrolls quickly, a smile growing on her face.

Cassandra secures the bag on her motorcycle and zips off back to her home. She knows Elsa will need her right now. This is a huge moment for both of them.

As she crosses the threshold and opens the door, Cassandra is met with a pleasant coolness. She drops her keys and looks around to find twinkling snowflakes, like a flurry suspending in midair and sticking to the walls here and there. It's not a sign of distress. No, it's...

Elsa is happy.

And when Cassandra finds her wife holding their precious furry son, she drops the bag on the table and stands for a moment. Looking at Elsa with tears in her eyes, a few streaks already on her pale cheeks.

Cassandra lets out a strange sound that's a mix of joy and relief. She can feel the tears start to form.

Elsa drops Charlie on the couch and looks back up, eyes asking for permission.

Cassandra begins to walk forward, arms out wide.

And Elsa lets out another sob of relief as she runs forward, leaping into the embrace and wrapping her limbs around her strong wife.

Cassandra staggers a bit, but she secures the human koala now clinging to her desperately. Elsa buries her face into a pale neck and allows herself to fully cry as all the tension of the last year - the last four years - begins to slip away in that moment. She nuzzles closer as strong hands rub the small of her back and grasp her thigh, then her butt. She has never been happier for her wife's strength, her ability to comfort her like this and literally hold her up as she allows herself to let go. Cassandra always has been strong for Elsa, yet in this moment she is struggling not to break herself as the truth washes over them.

But she can endure for as long as she needs. It's been a very long year. A long four years.

Work for the police captain and the architect has been difficult as the world seemed to unravel around them, but they've had each other - and their precious boy to help them through it. Tears fall, Elsa cries softly, Cassandra simply holds her protectively.

Then a sound greets their ears.

With Elsa still resembling a human koala, Cassandra walks over to the balcony and opens the door, greeted by a cacophony of noise as New York City comes to life with shouting, singing, car horns honking...

It's joyous. People celebrating. People feeling relieved that in a tumultuous and unpredictable year, something has gone right.

Cassandra laughs as more tears fall, and Elsa glances up, a soft smile gracing her features. They shared a chaste kiss before Elsa leans back in to nuzzle against her wife, but not quite burying her face in Cassandra's neck. Cassandra moves both hands down to the booty as she rocks back and forth, not caring in the slightest what anyone would think if they could see them right now.

She's just so happy. And Elsa is happy. And that's all that matters in the moment.

Even though there is so much uncertainty and they cannot know what lies ahead, one thing is bringing them relief. One thought brings smiles to their faces, a simple phrase that both are ecstatic they will finally get to say:

_Madam Vice President._

**Author's Note:**

> Today is a big day for so many people in the United States. I just wanted to capture the moment through the eyes of my favorite lesbians because I know they would be happy for such a crucial milestone. Please stay safe and let's fill this world with light and love <3


End file.
